For Your Entertainment
by Wilting CherryBlossom
Summary: Bored and sick of the summer heat, the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, finds himself exhaused and unable to contiue his work. Out of ideas for entertainment, he turns to Sebastian who makes sure his young master is indeed not bored. What does the handsome demon do? Read to find out.


**(A/N: So I couldn't freaking sleep at all last night and then this cute little story popped into my head. And of course I had to jot it down. This story contains some yaoi. Don't like, then don't read it. It's damn simple. This isn't an mpreg btw. Ciel just needs to eat better lol. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. I was too lazy to post it last night since I fell a sleep so here it is. Anyway, enjoy this little cute creation of mine. Enjoy!)**

 **~*~*~*~*~*~Black Butler Short Story~*~*~*~*~*** ~

The young earl sat in his study that one afternoon, feeling the warm summer rays hit the top of his head and the side of his face. Frustrated, he placed his writing feather down and laid back on his chair while resting both legs up on his desk. Aggravated, he released a sigh.

" It's too damn hot to do anything today." He stated while kicking a stack of papers off of his desk.

" I can't even think straight anymore either. It's like I've forgotten how to work!" He said laying his head down on his desk in rage. While resting his face on the cold surface of the wood, the young master didn't at all hear the first few knocks on his door.

He only began to hear them when the fifth knock was presumed. Ciel sat himself up and adjusted his bow tie, followed by the words: "Come in." And folded his hands. Seconds later the door knob turned, followed by his handsome butler, coming in with a well prepared cup of tea. Ciel watched in silence as Sebastian made his way over to him, carefully placing down the drink next to his master then bowing politely.

"Young master, I have brought you your afternoon tea." The tall gentleman said with a calm tone. The 14 year old gently lifted up the cup and took a small sip from it. After doing so, he silently laid the cup back on it's little dish and wiped the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket. The boy then spoke.

"Thank you Sebastian." He said in a emotionless tone that he usually used around most people. Sebastian nodded and observed the scene before him. He noticed the huge stacks of paper on Ciel's desk followed by the ones scattered all over the floor. He then raised and eyebrow.

" What has happened here my lord?" The demon asked while eyeing the floor. Ciel kept silent for a brief moment, before deciding to speak. He then crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing. I just can't seem to stay focused today." He blatantly admitted looking annoyed again. Sebastian then nodded seeing that his young master was indeed a little frazzled from a long day. He then walked over to the messy pile on the floor and began to pick it all up, and gently placed the collected pile neatly on Ciel's desk. Ciel yawned.

" Thank you Sebastian." He said a little blandly, not really in the mood to express anything. Sebastian smiled a little, placing his hand over his heart and bowing again.

" You're welcome, my lord." He replied while closing his eyes. Ciel's eyes then opened back up as he watched his butler begin to head to the door.

" I must be getting back to my duties sir. If you need me then I'll be in the lobby." Sebastian added as he turned the door knob. The boy's eyes then widened.

"Wait." He exclaimed holding out his hand. Sebastian's body turned to face his lord as he still continued to keep his arm reached out. Ciel then placed it back down as he saw that he had his butler's full attention. Sebastian then cleared his throat.

"Is there something you need my lord?" The demon asked bowing once more. Ciel remained quiet for a few seconds before deciding on what to say next. He really wasn't sure on why he called for Sebastian, but he guessed it was just a natural thing he did now, even if he didn't have anything for him to do. Ciel nodded.

" Uh, yes actually." He began. "I guess I need a little break from all of my paper work."

"And?"

"And I don't really know what to do with myself." Ciel shyly admitted looking down at his hands. The boy then looked up as he heard his butler's footsteps come towards him. Sebastian then smiled, placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder. He found himself blushing a little.

" Well then, do you happen to have anything in mind my lord?" The handsome demon asked. The young earl shook his head in defeat.

" Not really. I'm usually so busy I never think of these things." He stated taking another sip of his tea.

Sebastian fell silent as Ciel continued to consume his drink, thinking of a way to entertain his young master. Though he was out of ideas himself, he decided to just go on with it and hope for something good to come out of a random action. He then spoke up.

" My lord, if you'd like, I can start us off." He said showing a small smile. Ciel looked at him with bored eyes and found himself yawning once again.

" Oh please do. I'm clearly out of ideas." He answered laying his head back down on his desk. Sebastian chuckled.

" My lord."

" Yeah?" He asked looking back up at the demon.

Sebastian tucked his finger underneath Ciel's chin and leaned in closing his eyes, gently pressing his lips to his. Ciel's eyes widened in shock as the demon continued to kiss him, locking his lips passionly against his. He felt himself moan slightly as Sebastian also began to wrap his free hand around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. His face turned red, and soon he felt his own eyes begin to close, drifting off into his butler's kiss. Sebastian then let go, allowing his lips to part from Ciel's. He found his young master staring at him in pure amazement as he covered his mouth with both hands. The boy was slightly shaking.

"Se...Sebas...Sebastian..." He muttered as he began to touch his own lips, feeling where Sebastian had kissed him. The demon butler chuckled.

" Well, what did you think my young lord?" He asked giving Ciel a smile. Ciel averted his eyes to the floor and his face began to get even redder. All of this was happening so fast.

" Well, you did indeed entertain me a little..." He spoke quietly biting at his sleeve still blushing. Sebastian smirked and began to run his fingers down his master's back. Ciel felt his eyes begin to close again as the movement of the older man's hand relaxed him.

"I'm glad I got you something to think about and look back on." The sly butler said as his smirk turned into a sharp grin.

Ciel's fingers gripped tightly on to Sebastian's clothing and he tilted his head upwards at him showing a satisfied look that he had been hiding. This surprised the butler.

" Is that all?" Ciel gently asked placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want..more?" He asked very flabbergasted at the fact that Ciel actually took a liking to the kiss. He thought the boy would smack him or call him sick for doing that. But that was clearly not the case at all. The young earl nodded.

"I..do actually.." he answered lowering his head, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. Sebastian's own face began to turn a light shade of pink as the boy's hands began to trail down his neck and on to his chest. He then looked at him and emeraged his own smirk. Sebastian then grinned back.

" If that is your wish, then it shall be granted." He said as he began to lean back in towards Ciel's lips. As they collided, Sebastian found his hands begin to wander off around Ciel's body untill he stopped seconds later with both hands on the boy's stomach. He released his lips from his master's and looked down at where his hands were. He then smirked.

" My my, what do we have here?" He asked gently rubbing his hands on a slightly round part of Ciel's belly. He found himself turning red again as Sebastian glided his hands up and down the base of it.

"It's just a little weight gain there." He said with embarresement in his eyes then placed his hand on top of Sebastian's. "So don't tease me about it."

After saying so, The demon's hands then stopped as he looked back at Ciel.

" Are you sure it's not a baby?" He asked now gently poking at the top part of it. Even though the comment made the boy a little upset and felt greatly insulted, he couldn't help but find it kinda funny. Hell, he found it kinda cute.

" A baby?! Yes I'm sure!!" He replied hiding his affection with anger as Sebastian continued to feel around his belly. That didn't stop the butler from trying to look for answers.

" It's rather round for weight gain. Are you sure it's that?" He asked again but this time taking his hands off. Ciel found himself sighing as if Sebastian was actually trying to play dumb or not. It was hard to tell with him a lot, so trying to understand if Sebastian was joking or not wasn't that easy. He nodded his head.

"I'm sure Sebastian. Also, I don't think it's even possible to begin with. Besides, I don't have a uterus you fool! And if I did, I wouldn't be going around sleeping with everybody!." Ciel said as Sebastian placed one hand back on the boy's stomach. He then chuckled.

" I don't believe you my lord." He said with a charming smile. Ciel then felt his eyes widen at the sudden response Sebastian had just made. Why in the world was he saying this? Did he really think he was that kind of person? If he was joking he'd stop soon right? Whatever the case was, the young lord secretly found it adorable. But of course he wasn't going to admit it to Sebastian that he found his playful behavior attractive. Instead he continued to deny what he was saying.

"Oh really now?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes." He said laying his head down on the small bump and closing his onyx eyes.

"Sebastian I'm not pregnant. Like I said it's highly impossible and it's nothing but a little weight gain."

"Still don't believe you my lord." He said chuckling again while pressing his hand down a little firmer. Ciel then realized that no matter what he said, Sebastian would just contiue to say what he thought. He then began to debate wether he should go along with it or not. After a few seconds of thought, he decided against it. Sebastian on the other hand, didn't stop. He then lifted his head up and placed his other hand down gently and kept both of them still for a moment. His face then lit up and a small glimmer shined in his eyes.

"My lord I felt movement." He said with raised eyebrows and a slightly shocked expression. Ciel couldn't help but laugh a little at the surprised older male.

"That was just me." He said resting his hands on top of Sebastian's. " It wasn't any baby." He then leaned in and gently pecked at his butler's lips. The demon kissed him back.

"Damn it.." He said putting on a playful pouting face.

" I've only been trying to explain to you that it's not at all that."

" Mmhhmm."

" I'm serious Sebastian!" He found himself yelling a little. "Guys can't get pregnant!" The demon was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he had just only gained a little bit of weight? What proof did he have to show him?. Sebastian didn't flinch at all from his master's yelling, But instead gently kissed the top part of his belly. More blush spread on the boy's face after that. 'He's not going to give up now Is he.' He thought as Sebastian leaned his face a little closer to it.

" What do you think of all of this, little one?" He asked resting his left on the curved part and letting his hand run down it.

" Sebastian!"

" Yes?"

" Stop talking to it. You're getting really irritating." He hissed pushing the demon away. Sebastian just merely snickered and poked at him once more.

" And if I were, to decline?" He smirked.

" Then I'll never kiss you again."

" Oh I doubt that."

" Listen to me I won't!"

" Oh, try me." He replied laying his head back down on his stomach. Ciel found himself sighing seeing that he was defiantly not going to win. He then decided to just give up now.

" I hate you."

" The baby doesn't."

"Shut up."

"Make me." He answered rubbing his hand around again. The boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's hands. It was a very protective feeling, and he began to grow very fond of it. Every few seconds he found himself blush again when the demon would go in and kiss the spot where he thought he felt movement.

" Was that a kick I felt right there?" He asked after he pressed his lips to the spot. The young master rolled his eyes and sarcasticly said with a smile:

"Sure." Then pressed his hand down himself. Sebastian laughed a little.

" Are you entertained my lord?"~

"Very."~

 **(A/N: Well there you have it. That was my cute little night time story. That's what came to mind that late. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it. Sebastian still doesn't understand the difference so, don't bother explaining that to him in the reviews. XDXD He still thinks Ciel is pregnant. Oh well, I'll talk to you guys sooner then soon. See you all!) *Rides away into the morning light on the back of the nine tails***

 **~Yagami**


End file.
